Darkness of the Sea
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: FemHarry, Violet Potter is the Twin of the GWL. Given to the Dursleys who turn her into their personal Slave she is later taken to the Blue World by Eris for her happiness and gifted with a special magic.


**Darkness of the Sea**

 _ **Fem Harry, Nova is the Twin of the BWL. Given to the Dursley who turn her into their personal slave she is later taken to the Blue World by Eris for her own happiness and gifted with a special magic.**_

 _ **Darkness of the Sea**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece.**_

 _ **Chapter One- Darkness Rising**_

Nova Potter was very small for being a five year old child. Hated by her relatives and the neighborhood, she had long ago lost hope for be saved from this place. Her mother's friend Mr. Snape would have been a welcomed sight.

At the age of five she was just barely hitting three feet tall. Her eyes were a bright emerald green, her formerly long midnight black hair was cut to a very short with the exception of her bangs which were kept long by her Aunt Petunia to hide the branching scar that went down the side of her face and wrapped around going down her back.

Today was Nova's sixth birthday and she was outside weeding the flower bed in the middle of the day. She knew that if she made a mistake, she would be beaten until she was unconscious and bloody before being tossed into her cupboard under the stairs by her Walrus of an Uncle, who was a very sorry excuse for a human being.

Little did she know, Fate and Eris had other plans for her. As she was weeding she thought back to the dark she was given to the Dursley's by her parents. It was back a few days after her and Phoenix's third birthday (though people who showed up were only there for the stuck up git) when it happened. Her elder Twin, Phoenix was a selfish chubby spoiled brat. He was considered the Boy Who Lived so their father really only paid attention to him. This also allowed him to place the blame of a lot of things on Nova since he was the 'Chosen One' he could do no wrong. Their mother Lily, would split her time between the two of them as evenly as she could until the day where she apparently lost her marbles.

 _Flashback Start_

 _Nova was still sleeping when her neglectful mother stormed into her room and roughly pulled her youngest daughter out of her bed._

" _Get up you lazy ass. We are finally getting rid of you, so pack up your clothes and be down stairs in an hour or else." Lily sneered looking down at her only daughter, who in her confused and slightly frighten state looked into her mother's own gem like eyes and saw that they seemed kind of hazy like she wasn't all there in the head._

 _Nova was confused, her Mum was being really mean and from what she could think of Phoenix hadn't blamed anything on her yet._

 _As she walked down the stairs of the manor she wondered where she would be sent to live. She wasn't native enough to think that she would sent to her so called godfather Sirius Black. He never showed any interest in her well being since the night Phoenix was declared the boy who lived. She had the theory that their mother's near sacrifice was what saved them, being willing to die so they could live, but she had no proof._

 _By the time Nova got downstairs and saw the evil look on her brother's face She knew where ever she was going it was going to be horrible for her._

" _Come on, you lazy ass! I don't have all day." Lily sneered as she grabbed Nova's already too thin arm. They apparated and landed in an alleyway. Not waiting for Nova to gather herself, Lily grabbed Nova's arm and started walking not caring how much she was hurting Nova. When they got to a regular sized house with a number 4 on the door frame. Lily pressed the doorbell and waited impatiently for the door to open._

 _When Petunia opened the door and saw who it was. She hissed, "Go away. I don't want your freakiness in my house."_

 _"Well, dear sister, I am just dropping off the ungrateful brat that I call my daughter. My husband and I don't want her in our house because we don't have time for her. Don't worry; we will pay you a monthly payment for her upkeep." With that Lily practically threw Nova at her and walked off._

 _The door closed and suddenly Nova led and thrown into the cupboard. When the door was shut and locked she heard Aunt Petunia sneered, "You will stay in here until my husband gets home, so we can figure out what to do with you freak. I don't want to hear a sound out of you or it will be no supper and a beating."_

 _Right there and then Nova knew, she was in hell that was her relatives._

 _Flashback End_

Nova remembered the countless nights of hunger and pain, praying and wishing for someone would save her, but as the year passed she gave up on that idea. She tried to be perfect for her relatives in every way she could think of, but the beatings and abuse still continued. There was only one person who came close to caring about her and that was her cousin Dudley Dursley. Sure he looked like a pig wearing a wig, but he recently started being nice to her. One day she had off from doing chores, she asked Dudley why the change of heart.

 _Flashback Start_

" _Why are you suddenly being nice to me? I'm a freak?" Nova asked Dudley curiously. They were currently in the neighborhood park, it was about midday and sort of on the chilly side._

 _Dudley looked at her with a sad look on his face. He sat down on the ground so she sat down as well. "In Pre-school, a teacher discovered a boy whose name was… I think… Ben, the other day covered with bruises and big cuts on his back like the ones on your back. Well, today our teacher, Mrs. May, how it was really, really bad thing and we should report it to someone in charge if we saw a kid who was being hurt. So I am sorry for what I did to you. So please forgive me?" Dudley said with a small voice._

 _End Flashback_

After a month passed since then, Dudley pretended to hate in front of his parents, but when ever she was in the park, he would bring some food like apples, other fruit or vegetables that could be eaten raw, for her.

Nova saw her cousin change from a fat pig wearing a wig who loved to bully smaller kids to someone who started to exercise and helped her with some of the choirs behind her Aunt's and Uncle's back. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Aunt Petunia called her in the house.

"Get in here and go to your room, Freak. And be quiet or there will a punishment for you, you lazy good for nothing brat." Shrieked Aunt Petunia.

As she got up and brush the dirt off, she realized that it was starting to get dark. And also this will be the first birthday that she will not receive a beating. But she saw the look in her Uncle's eyes and the belt in his hand told her differently.

When Nova was painfully thrown in her cupboard, silent tears were starting to run down her face. Why? Why? I didn't do anything wrong. Weren't my parents able to love me? In her mind, she could not figure out why she was not loved or wanted by anyone. Sure she was smart for her age, but she was still a little child. I wish that I was somewhere else. I wish for a family.

When she suddenly pain free and weightless, her eyes shot open and took in her surroundings. There was nothing but endless white nothing, it looked everything was erased. Nova began to panic, because she started to believe that she died from the wounds on her back.

"Calm yourself, child." Nova turned her head and could not help, but stare at the being in front of her. The woman that was walking toward her was tall, slightly gray tan that somehow looked beautiful, piercing black eyes, her black hair was moving like the sea, and her sleeveless black dress almost looked like a second skin but at the bottom looked like black smoke. (AN- the description of Eris from Sinbad)

"W- Who are you?" stuttered Nova as she was wiping tears from her eyes.

"I am known as Eris, the goddess of chaos and discord." Eris said as she moved to stand in front of the small child. "Now don't interrupt me while I explain why you are here. Do you understand."

Nova nodded as she wiped tears from her eyes and she sat up straight to listen.

"I've been watching you since the day you were born, because I wanted a child of my own. But I have been unable to because to have another because of my immortality. So I began my search for my champion for this day and age. It took several decades but I found the perfect choice in the form of your mother Lily. She was carrying two children, twins, a boy and a girl. After making my choice I had decided to leave you with your family so you can grow and know family and love. I may be a goddess by even I can admit the awful dynamic that my family have. When I recently decided to check on you only to find your family had given you up, or in your mother's case forced to, for the benefit of a false chosen one and yes I said false." Eris said as a shocked look bloomed upon the young raven haired child's face.

"Yes, you are the real chosen one, not that pig of a brother Phoenix. Like Apollo would have the likes of him being a chosen one for a prophecy. That idiot wouldn't be able to save himself from a wet paper bag much less the British Magical Communites." Eris sneered as she lifted her nose up at the very thought of Phoenix being the chosen one. "So I decided to shake things up a bit for those fools that Hecate wants to save by sending you to a whole different world. A beautiful chaos filled world. This world will prepare you for the final confrontation with Old Moldy Shorts when he rises again, and most importantly it will give you the happiness that you should have had growing up all along. Plus when you return to this world it will give you a chance to show your so called family what you are made of, and just how big of a mistake he had made."

The Chaos Goddess waved her hand and two beautiful boxes appeared in a black mist, one purple and one black. Eris then lifted the lids of the two and Nova saw that in the purple box was an apple like fruit that was squiggly lines, the black box held a small vial of swirling black and purple liquid. Her face must have shown her confusion, because Eris smiled and explained what they were. "This is something thing that is known as a Devil Fruit. There are many different types of these fruit in the new world. It grants a power to anyone who eats it. But it comes with a price for those who do, you will lose your ability to swim and will be weakened if you come in contact with sea prism stone (?). This Devil Fruit is called the Copy-Copy Fruit. It allows the person to copy another person's Devil Fruit power by just looking into their eyes and after copying their power, you will able to use their power any time." she explained motioning to the apple like fruit. " The vial however is much different. Hecate the goddess of magic decided to let you have a choice in the power you have. The vial will gift you the power to control the darkness of the world. But be warned it's a very dangerous power to wield and can do much damage to other and yourself. You will still be able to swim and won't be affected by the sea prison. But remember this is a dangerous power but since you are young Hecate decided to edit the power so to speak, you will have to train the power much like you would if you ate one of mine and Poseidon's Fruits. Start out Weak and train to be strong."

With that Nova could tell just how serious Eris was getting. "Now pay attention, child. Once you have eaten the fruit or drink from the vial you will land in the Blue Sea World three or two years before you are born. Don't worry about not being able to speak or write the language. You will automatically be able write and speak it. But be warned when you are older and anyone that shares your blood will be transferred back to your old to kill Lord Voldemort a.k.a. Tom Riddle a.k.a. Moldy Shorts a.k.a. the guy I want to shove his wand up where the sun doesn't shine. So what do you say?"

Nova listened and thought what she was told. I will miss Dudley and I'm sure he will miss me. But I have nothing left, but pain and suffering. I should go; I will make my parents regret abandoning me. Plus becoming a famous pirate sound really nice. With that Violet took the vial and drank from it with the thought of mastering the powers so she wouldn't bring danger to any people she cared about.

She saw Eris smile and said, "Nova, my dear child of chaos and magic in a few years time you will find a staff of mine and Artemis's making and it will assist you in fighting with your magic as well as help keep a certain level of control. Good luck my child."

As Nova slowly lost conscious, feeling like she was just falling asleep she overheard the Goddess mutter. "I think I'll use that crazy old bat, Sybill Trelawney to say my prophecy for me."

 _Somewhere in an Old Castle in Scotland_

"Sybill, before I forget, Lemon Drop?" the age Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore asked her as she sat down in one of the armchairs of the office.

While he had asked this James Potter and the School's newly appointed Potions Professor, Severus Snape were fighting over the fact that Snape should be honored that James wanted him to teach his son, Phoenix Potter. While Severus was telling James that he should go choke on poison.

"No thank you, Headmaster. I do not know why but I felt a great need to come here…" Sybil said before trailing off as her eyes suddenly turning white as if they rolled in the back of her head and her voice then changed as if hundreds of voices spoke at once.

" _ **The True Chosen One is gone,**_

 _ **To be a child of Chaos,**_

 _ **To find the wealth of a world,**_

 _ **In a different world,**_

 _ **Adventure,Treasure and Freedom.**_

 _ **Prepare for the coming war of this world.**_

 _ **The True Chosen One gone to a different world**_

 _ **Taken by Chaos and Discord**_

 _ **But will be back to the world of pain and misery**_

 _ **The old one will bring back the Chosen**_

 _ **With a forgotten ritual**_

 _ **Beware the Chosen one of Darkness."**_

After Sybil finished the newest prophecy and fainted dead in the chair the room was thrown into chaos and fright.


End file.
